It is known to manufacture special purpose doors, as fire doors, with a core of light weight concrete. Such doors have typically been manufactured by casting a core from raw materials and, after the core has cured, finishing the doors as with surface and edge coverings. Casting and curing are time consuming and require a large facility to accommodate raw materials and the cast cores while they cure. The lightweight concretes which have been used in the cores of doors have not provided an optimum combination of fire protection and core density.